Come Clean
by Junebugsm
Summary: Callie comes clean about Liam to protect Sarah and Jude isn't happy about it. Stef and Lena must show them that they are safe.


**Callie comes clean about Liam to protect Sarah and Jude isn't happy about it. Stef and Lena must show them that they are safe.**

(This is what I imagine happened when Jude finds out that Callie told Stef and Lena about her relationship with Liam.)

* * *

"There's something I need to tell you." Callie began. "But first I need you to promise me that Jude will not be made to pay for my mistakes."

Stef and Lena both looked at each other and Stef took a deep breath before she asked. "What do you mean, Love?"

"Jude did nothing wrong and while you may not want to send me away I may have to leave anyways but he deserves to live here with you. It's the best home we've ever been in and I don't want him to have to leave." Callie said in a panicked tone.

Stef was about to argue when Lena interrupted her "We promise we will fight to keep BOTH of you." She said.

Callie looked hard at Lena for a long moment until she was sure that the woman meant what she had said. She slowly nodded, took a deep breath and gave her foster moms the details of her relationship with Liam. She knew that this was a big leap of faith she was taking but she also knew she couldn't live with herself knowing that something might happen to Sarah and that she could possibly prevent it. Her foster mother's had showed her time and time again that they were on her side and that they were there for her and now it was her turn to show them that she trusted them.

She watched their faces turn from curiosity to shock and even anger as she recited her tale but not once did she feel, even for a minute, that it was directed at her. She knew that she had made the right decision in opening up to them for all their sakes. She was safe in this house and it was safe to share her secret.

"...So, I think Sarah needs to be removed from the Olmsted's." Callie finished just as Jesus and Jude came bounding down the stairs. Jude stopped abruptly at the last few words that he just heard his sister say.

Stef was the first to notice that Jude was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a horrid look on his face. Callie, sensing that something was wrong turned to look and immediately went over to her brother.

"Jude." She began as she reached out for him.

"You told them about Liam?" Jude asked in disbelief.

"Jude, I..." She tried again.

"How could you?" Jude yelled as tears fell from his eyes. He began shaking and Callie wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or afraid.

Stef stepped forward to try and calm them both down but Lena stopped her. "No Stef, let them. They need to get this out."

Stef reluctantly stepped back and watched the scene unfold.

"This was the best place we ever lived in. Why did you tell them?" Jude continued, still sobbing.

"I couldn't let him do that to her Jude." Callie tried to explain.

"Who?" Jude yelled. "Some stupid girl that you don't even know?"

"She doesn't deserve it Jude." Callie tried again.

"I DON'T CARE." Jude shouted back. "I don't care about her. Why should I care about someone else when no one has EVER cared about us?"

Callie just looked at Jude and wished desperately that she had just kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know how to fix this.

"Where do we go now?" Jude finally asked as he began to realise that the damage was already done.

Stef and Lena looked at each other with confusion written on their faces but they still waited for the answer.

"You're staying right here." Callie assured him.

"I don't want to stay here without you." Jude challenged. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't Jude." Callie said matter-of-factly. "I'm probably going to a group home or back to juvie. I won't be sent to a foster home. You have to stay here. I can't protect you out there anymore."

"No." Jude screamed prompting Lena to step in.

"Jude, I promise we will not separate you and your sister." She tried to assure the boy but was cut short by Callie.

"What?" Callie yelled angrily. "You promised! You promised that you'd keep him. I trusted you and you promised." She panicked as she fought for breath. Suddenly she realised just how bad she had made things. Jude was right, she did all this for a girl she didn't even know.

"Callie," Stef began as she took a step towards the teen.

"No!" Callie took a step back. "You made me trust you. You said it was safe here but this is the worst house of all."

Both Stef and Lena were struck at the words that the teen had just said but they waited for her to continue.

"You made me believe that we were safe; that Jude was safe and I believed you. You made me put my guard down and now you hurt us. At least no one else ever promised us anything." She was sobbing now and she reached out for Jude and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Stef and Lena watched as the two siblings held on to each other; both crying uncontrollably and yet both trying to comfort the other.

"I'm so sorry Jude." Callie whispered to him. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

The adults just waited until both Callie and Jude had stopped crying. Both the older boys who had been in the room and Mariana who and come down when she heard the shouting were now out in the back yard giving the others some privacy. Brandon was filling his siblings in on what had happened and they were all afraid of what it would mean for Callie and Jude.

The two siblings had calmed down but were clearly exhausted from all the crying.

Stef took a tentative step towards the two siblings and reached out for them. Neither of them moved, they just held on to each other. They had no idea what was to become of them but as long as they had each other they knew that they'd make it through.

"Come on." Stef said as she guided them towards the stairs.

They allowed her to lead them up the stairs still holding tightly to each other.

Stef lead them up to her bedroom with Lena close behind. She took them to the bed and gently pushed them into the middle of it as she instructed them to sit. She sat crossed legs right in front of them so that she could look directly at them and when neither of them made eye contact she gently lifted both their faces to look at her.

Once she was sure she had both their attentions she said "The most important thing for you both to know is that no one is going anywhere." Her voice was soft but firm.

Callie and Jude both looked at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"But Lena said..." Callie began as she pulled her face away from Stef's hand.

"Lena said that you weren't going to be separated." Stef finished for her.

"We're not sending either of you away." Lena confirmed as she reached out a hand to Jude.

Jude looked up at Lena with so much hope in his eyes and all Lena wanted to do was hug him. She reached out her arms for him and Jude looked hesitantly at his sister. Callie, completely lost in this new situation, just shrugged and nudged Jude towards Lena.

Jude didn't have to be told again. He leapt into Lena's arms and they both held each other tight. Lena then reached her arm out for Callie as well but Callie pulled back. She wasn't ready for this. It was all so new for her and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Lena looked slightly hurt but smiled at Callie. She adjusted Jude so that she could look into his face. He was crying again but this time he had a huge smile on his face. Lena wanted to hold on to him but she knew that they had to deal with Callie alone. Jude did not know all the details of Callie's relationship with Liam and she didn't think he needed to know either.

"Why don't you go downstairs and play video games with Jesus while Stef and I talk to Callie." She suggested.

Once again Jude looked to Callie for permission and this time she smiled at him and nodded. "I'll be fine." She said softly.

They all watched as Jude left the room and then the smile on Callie's face slowly disappeared.

"Callie, what happened was NOT your fault." Lena began. "And the way that you were treated was extremely unfair on everyones part. The family that was supposed to look after you let you down and so did the system."

Callie just looked at Lena and concentrated on holding back her tears. She would not let them see she was hurting - it only ever lead to more pain. But her efforts were fruitless. The two women sitting in front of her had a power that allowed them to look right through her and see what she wanted to hide.

Stef reached out for Callie determined to help the teen and once again Callie dodged her but unlike Lena, Stef didn't give up. She moved closer towards Callie and with Callie's back already up against the headrest there was no where for her to go. Stef pulled the struggling teenager into her arms and held on tight. Callie didn't throw what one would call a tantrum but she was clearly uncomfortable with the contact and tried to break free but Stef just held on tight.

"Relax." Stef whispered softly into her ear. "Just relax. It's okay. You're safe." She kept up the calming words as she held Callie tight and rocked them both until Callie finally stopped struggling. Stef felt Callie take several shallow, quick breaths and looked down at her. She realised that Callie was trying hard not to cry. The moment she loosened her grip on Callie to look at her Callie tried to break free of the grasp again but Stef still held on.

"It's okay to cry." Stef said. The words hit Callie in the gut. It wasn't okay for her to cry. Crying only ever showed weakness. "Let it go sweetheart." Stef continued and Callie couldn't control it any more. Hearing Stef say the words broke the dam behind her eyes. She started to shake as the tears poured down her face. She didn't make a sound but she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She had never cried like this before. Especially not with someone else there to see let alone holding on to her like this. Not even Jude had ever seen her cry this hard.

She felt another pair of arms wrap around her as well and she realised that she had never felt so safe since her mother had died. After a few minutes she tried to pull back again and this time both women let go. She just looked at them still shocked at how strange this whole situation seemed. She had never met anyone that truly cared about her and whom she in turn cared about as well. She wanted to say something; anything to make them understand just how much they meant to her but she couldn't find the words. She searched her mind for a way to show them but when words continued to fail her she flung her own arms around the two women and actually hug them back. The only other person she have ever willingly hugged had been Jude.

She heard both women laugh as they wrapped their arms around her and kissed her. All three of them holding each other like a life line and all three of them crying tears of joy.


End file.
